


Bratty Mech Pilot x Green Cyborg Ninja Dude

by linkypie



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-13 23:17:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7142234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linkypie/pseuds/linkypie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hana and Genji's first meeting out in the battlefield is a rather painful one.</p>
<p>(Just some stuff for my two fave characters. I might continue this idk)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bratty Mech Pilot x Green Cyborg Ninja Dude

**Author's Note:**

> pls tell me yay or nay if i should continue this

Hana Song was wasn’t much for relationships. At all. The young woman could hardly keep a friend around very long with her brash, egotistical behavior and busy schedule. She tolerated whomever was around her (or really, it seemed everyone tolerated  _ her _ ) especially with her recent entrance into Overwatch.

However, Hana realized she could appreciate the group of weirdos all fighting for a good cause. Everyone was different and strange like her. Although she had never really acknowledged it, her entrance into Overwatch made her realize how outcasted she had been before. Loved dearly, but misunderstood by those around her.

She especially found a strange unexpected liking for the green cyborg ninja dude.

Hana hadn’t exactly gotten a good introduction from everyone on the Overwatch team. Aside from from those like Winston and Tracer who gave her a warm welcome, the mech pilot wasn’t familiar with everyone else. She had only seen glimpses and heard short words on the mostly ominic man they called Genji. Little did they both know their first meeting would be a rather painful one. 

The team was in Hanamura, fighting off Reaper, the Spider-lady (whom D.Va already forgot her name) and the other baddies they were supposed to subdue. Hana, with her fighting spirit, was the first at the front lines. She knew well her bullets were no good firing from a distance. Close range was where her pretty pink mech belonged, and D.Va knew well how to maneuver it without taking much damage. Though sometimes the young woman could overdo it, during which a certain blonde haired doctor who closely resembled and angel had to help from the sidelines. 

“Hana, you’re charging too close to the enemy again,” Angela’s voice rang in.

Hana breathed out a sigh. “Don’t worry,  _ cheonsa _ . I can take care of myself out here.”

To D.Va’s distaste, Mercy tended to look out heavily for the young mech pilot on missions like this, pestering her about distance and safety which Hana loved to drone out with the sound of kicking some ass. To put it simply Mercy’s mother nature wasn’t well appreciated by the rambunctious fighter.

D.Va rushed out from her cover from behind a building before bursting out to attack an enemy, taking some damage but eliminating them easy. Plowing down enemies was what D.Va lived for, as they certainty weren’t any challenge compared to the monstrosities D.Va faced back home. “Ha! See what I-?” Hana was cut off by a sudden strong hit that struck her from her left side, her mech nearly knocking over. She grunted, looking up at the stats displayed inside her mech to see her unit was close to giving out. 

“Hana, you’re too far for me to reach! Come back towards base and I’ll heal you.”

But Hana already had her own plans, backing up into a safe spot to make sure her boosters were still online. “No need,” She responded to Angela, nodding surely to herself and gripping her controls. “My ultimate is fully charged, so I’m gonna hit ‘em where it hurts!” She exclaimed, getting into position to charge forward towards into enemy territory, ignoring the low beeping of her low HP going off inside her mech.

“No, Hana!”

“It’s  _ D.Va _ !” She corrected in a cheer, engaging her booster cannons and flying forward into the enemy. She was already taking more damage by the multiple enemies camped out in this spot, but just before her stats hit zero, Hana slammed her palm on the self destruct button before her. “Nerf this!” She cried out happily and ejected.

Except...she didn’t eject.

There, where she had taken a hit before, was an arrow. Caught between glass and metal, jammed right there so the glass casing couldn’t open and let her out. Hana realized immediately what was happening and her heart sank. There was no way she was going to survive this, not inside the bomb itself. She watched from the inside as her enemies ducked for cover and, in fear, Hana curled up and closed her eyes. 3...

There was a loud crash. The sound of glass breaking. 

2…

Hana gasped as she was yanked out of that small cockpit, her eyes catching a flash of gray and bright green. 

1…

Hana wasn’t even able to process what was happening before her mech exploded. She let out a cry as she felt the impact. It hit her hard and caused her hearing to ring and her vision to blur. She blacked out, but only for a few moments. After that her vision slowly came back into focus, although it hurt her head to really look at anything. The first thing she realized when she came to was the weight on her body. Someone was… on top of her. And quite frankly crushing her small body. 

Hana grunted and tried to worm her way from under the person only to feel her whole body struck with a wave of pain. “ _ Shi bal! _ ” She cursed, brows knitting together as she fought back tears.

She heard footsteps faintly through the ringing in her ears, and a woman’s voice. “Hana, Genji!” It was Angela, that damn woman that always seemed to know better. Hana closed her eyes and breathed out a sigh of relief knowing Mercy was here to help. “Heroes never die!” She heard the woman call out, which only made Hana confused. Angela… was reviving someone? It must be the person on top of her. Sure enough, Hana heard a groan in her ear as whomever had fallen one her was resurrected. She huffed out a breath as this person moved off her body, looking up to see the glow of neon green and her blurred reflection in Genji’s helmet.  _ Oh _ , she thought, _ it’s the cyborg ninja guy _ .

Before Hana could say anything, Mercy was delivering Hana health through a beam and bonking the girl over the head with her staff. “What did I tell you, Hana? You could’ve been eliminated and I wouldn’t have been able to revive you in time.”

“Yeah, yeah…” Hana groaned, feeling a lot better as she felt her HP restoring, she saw the other Overwatch members coming to their position and suddenly felt embarrassed about all of this, bowing her head and chewing the inside of her cheek.

“What’s all the commotion about?” Tracer zoomed in, looming over D.Va with a curious expression before glancing to Genji who stumbled up to his feet quietly.

“Hana nearly blew herself sky high.”

“It wasn’t my fault my cockpit was jammed!” Hana defended herself in a whine. “Had things gone smoothly you would be thanking me.”

“But they didn’t- you were just lucky Genji was there to get you out of there before you took the blow.” Mercy sighed. Said man was off to the side examining his shoulder for any damage that might have been left in his armor. Hana looked up and gazed at the man, honestly feeling terrible that he had taken the fall, but of course she was too proud to apologize or thank him then and there.

After a moment of silence Genji looked back. “D.Va did the right thing. She eliminated our enemies with that move, and I think that’s all that matters,” Genji said in that strong voice of his, one Hana had never heard until now. From beneath that helmet, Hana could feel the cyborg’s eyes on her and she looked to the side shyly.

“Genji does have a point! We would have been here a lot longer had Hana not engaged her self destruct.” Tracer agreed with a big smile, which only made Mercy sigh softly. From the distance, Winston called out to his teammates, his big strides shaking the ground beneath him.

“Everyone’s been eliminated, it seems.” He informed the group, “Good job everyone! Let’s all start heading back.”

Tracer and Mercy nodded to each other and followed after Winston (or Donkey Kong, as Hana called him in secret) which left Hana and Genji alone for a moment. 

Already feeling terribly awkward, Hana sat up from her place on the ground and brushed off the dirt from her tight fit outfit, not  able to look up and face her savior. “Hey,” she finally said after a few moments in a soft tone, as if the mech pilot was afraid the others would be able to hear her from their increasing distance, “I don’t normally say this but… Thanks.” Hana stood up straight and glanced at Genji, whose eyes watched the young woman from behind that helmet. She twirled a piece of her hair unconsciously. “Ah, wait. The others mentioned you were Japanese, no? Then…” Hana bowed to the cyborg deeply, “ _ Arigatou gozaimasu _ .” She thanked him, knowing some Japanese herself. After that, Hana quickly stood back up and ran after the others, her cheeks red hot.

It wasn’t that she felt anything for the weird ninja guy, but Hana had never really been in this situation before. Hana was so accustomed to taking care of herself that the idea of her ever needing to actually thank someone for helping her- let alone  _ saving  _ her was insane. And yet, from all her mother had taught her long before, Hana knew it was only right that she thank Genji.

She just hoped helping her wouldn’t become a habit of his or anything.


End file.
